The tale of two adventurous gentleman
by Steampunkbatman1896
Summary: Thomas Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth travel the country in 1896 Steampunk America. Read about their adventures, as they battle flying squids, chain gun cultists, and unearth the mystery of Solomon's Hand.


Okays! Another story. Hence my name. I promised Steampunk so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of characters. I only write this as a hobby and not a form of currency. All characters rights to there respected parties. Okay without further adue... The tale of two gentleman adventures chapter one...

1896. A glorious time for America's history. The rail road completed, the civil war over, an economic boom filling the country. To New York to California, the United States turns from lowly states to almost a super power. As the age of technology spinning it wheels... New marvels were created... Like the auto mobile, the first engine powered steamer, or even self-sufficient engine train. But as all the marvels this world has seen not can compare to Jeremiah Wayne's creations of technological wonders. It was said Jeremiah himself was born sickly and spent all his time inventing things his father deemed childish and unfitting for a Wayne. The Wayne family was a multimillion dollar company funded mostly rail ways steel, ammunition, factories, you name it the family had a stake in it. Until the founder died of sudden causes, 11 year old Jeremiah inherited the company in 1845.

At age 16 he developed a rifle capable firing 12 shots before reloading. At 17 he developed a new fuel source for ships to move twice as fast. At 19 he developed the first gyro Arial device. As Jeremiah grew older so did his inventions. He was a big influence in the civil war as the south had a difficult time as Jeremiah armed the union soldiers with unbelievable armor and weaponry. The south surrendered almost immediately... As he grew older his thoughts focused on his old home city Gotham. Gotham a lone shack of town which was rebuilt in his own image. It became a city of wonder. Where steam powered guardians patrolled the streets and the skyscrapers that rumored to touch the stars. Also the energy was reusable as he tried to make an implication for less fossil fuel.

Indeed a man of genius, a man of vision... a man of loneliness... having not much luck with love he remained alone at Wayne manor for many years... No one truly knows what he did over those years. Some say he went mad and went to deepest part of the Wayne manor. Others say he was murdered. But as Jeremiah disappeared his city plunged into darkness. As Gotham started was taken over by suspicious characters... But all hope is not lost... far away from the city in the desert of Nevada… is where out story will takes place... It is there we see two riders approaching a clearing from a canyon. Both young handsome men... In there late twenties...One is a rather large built man. Like a bear... 6'4' hair nicely combed over with dark black eyes... white skin as it is bit tan from the desert sun. With a brown felt hat he wore on his head, his decor was that of a cowboy. Red shirt, black handkerchief, tanned leather pants... donning a weird like belt. The design was gray. Several layer compartments. As for the side a weird fire arm... Clunky in design... The chambers had three separate dual chambers... Able to carry 12 bullets for one revolver... Silver by designed. It had handcrafted angels all over the barrel. The dark brown horse wails as his 11 foot brown cowboy boots spur too close to the horses side... The young man trying to calm down the horse says. "Wooooaaaaah"

The man in the brown hat turns to the partner next to him. On a white horse the other man. young but slimmer than the other man. 5'11' hair similar to the other man, but a pair of green Jade eyes. His face chin was a bit longer as He looked down to his naval blue pants. Wore similar cowboy boots but without the spurs. He wore a blue straight shirt. A leather lace of 33 caliber bullets lined his chest. On his back holstered a 33 Winchester rifle... beautiful by design. It was hand crafted... as the wood was carved with stallions… Black stallions... With red eyes... the chamber was a Winchester so the rifleman had to physically reload a single bullet to the chamber... The man donned a darker black hat... But ironically he had lighter handkerchief... Grayish but a tint of white... He looks at his partner and says... "Thomas... You really shouldn't dig so deep in your horse..."

Thomas laughs... "It is difficult Alfred my friend... These spurs are hard to get used too..." Alfred sighs and chuckles..."Well maybe if we didn't spend our food money on every knickknack we find perhaps we have some brandy or a bit of caviar to eat..." Thomas laughs again as he smells the fresh air... as he stares at his friend as he jokes... "Aw come now Alfred, nothing beats the outdoors... This! The country! The food! The adventure..." Alfred raising an eyebrow... "If you call sleeping in a leaky tent, then fighting of jackals and scorpions in the middle of the night then traveling through scorching mornings... of course the adventure is noted." Thomas chuckles "Aw come on Alfred, you not still sore from yesterday?" Thomas in a malicious tone "Is it because of the lovely bar maid that had the temptresses look in her eye?" Alfred flustered turns his horse... "Of...of course not" he begins to trot slowly away from Thomas... Thomas laughs as he chops his horse to trot near Alfred... Still red and not from the boiling sun...

"Come on Alfred... we had a great time at Petey's saloon" Alfred a bit irritated "Oh yes... fun indeed... We walked into town for one drink... And of course you had to choose the rowdiest pub there... " "Saloon" corrected Thomas maliciously. "Fine saloon... Then you proceed to buy everyone drinks after I told you not to attract unnecessary attention but somehow you naturally drew the wrong crowd..." Thomas stays silent..."But somehow we managed to get the sheriff on our side as we tore the saloon to pieces so we didn't have to spend the night at jail..." Thomas teasing "Go on..." "Then those same ruffians that we chased off came after us...As we defended ourselves..." Thomas laughs "There were only five of them" Alfred irritated snaps..."That's not the point! Sir!" Alfred tries to compose himself... "Something could have happened" Thomas blurts out."Poppycock" Alfred wide eye "Sir!" Thomas shrugs "Oh would you prefer I say bull shit instead..." Alfred gasps again... "SIR!" Thomas laughs "Oh relax Alfred... We had the Sliverado..." Pulls out his beautiful revolver as he spins all 3 the chambers and slings the enormous gun on his fingers... as he aims it off in the distance... "And besides if one of us got shot I would be able to patch us both..." Alfred angrily disapproving Thomas behavior... "You are incorrigible...sir..." Thomas holsters his gun and laughs... "No my dear Alfred I'm adventurous... "and in a malicious low tone..."And you suuuure it wasn't because of me ruining your good time... with that maid..." Alfred sighing but at the same time realizing he was a tad angry at Thomas for that. Alfred admits... "Yes I am sir... Oh and the lady's name was Rose... "Thomas laughs. "Oh and did Alfy give the lady a proper" Thomas does a bad English impersonation of Alfred... "Snooooging?" Alfred chuckles as he remains silent... Finally Alfred jests as he teases... "A lady never asks and gentleman never tells" Thomas laughs and both him and Alfred head out in the morning sky...

Time passes a little bit... the men make it to a small stream... as they begin to leave the desert Mojave and into a forest area of the mountains... As they got off their horses they tie them to nearby trees... as they rest close to the water to refill their canteens. Alfred noticing he hasn't shaved the night before... Starts to prepare to shave... Thomas checking the chamber of his gun as he looks at the bullets of his chamber... as he relaxes by a nearby tree... As Thomas drifts his head back he asks. "So... Alfred...?" Alfred while still holding a sharp razor..."Hmmmm" as he begins to take off some shaving cream from his face... using a small mirror as he concentrates as peels slowly... "How was your visit back to England old friend?" Alfred stops and almost cuts himself with his own razor as if he was struck by the question. "Oh... well you know... " Thomas putting his hat over his head to block out the sun... "Nooo I don't dear friend..." Alfred feeling very uncomfortable "Oh it is nothing sir... Nothing at all..." Alfred becomes sadden as Thomas secretly looks out of his hat... Knowing his friend seemed dismayed he decided to drop it for now... "So Alfred... How is your mustache coming along?" Alfred chuckles... "Sir! There will be no time or point I will ever have a mustache... Not now or ever." Thomas laughs "Not even a small one..." As Thomas said that Alfred heard a rustle from some nearby trees... Looking around he can only guess it was an animal. If he was lucky. Not trying to raise suspicion he pretends to go back to shaving...

As Alfred continues to shave... Thomas continues as well... "Oh you know old chum you can get tiny one..."Alfred pretending to hear Thomas nods "mmmhmmmmm" As he surveys the scene behind him with his mirror... Jittery he notices something move quickly behind another tree. It had a decorative poncho... That can only mean one thing... Trouble... Still he remained in his English charm... And Thomas went on... "Yes a small mustache on the side... The ladies will surely surrounded you..." As Thomas was about to finish his sentence... A short stubby man of Mexican descent came out from one of the trees nearby... He had yellow and brown poncho with decorative Aztec designs. That of a eagle... Alfred eyes widen as he knew what that meant. "El Aguilas" Or in English "the eagles." Alfred screams out "Sir behind you!" As he does he chucks his little mirror like a ninja star at the bandit... at the bandit's eye... The bandit yells "Mi ojo!" as Thomas Wayne immediately gets up and arms his Silverrado... He sees his opponent at a disadvantage decides to slug him with a left hook. The man falls down already in pain... as Alfred charges for his Winchester... No sooner than he does he gets barraged by bullets only barely missing him... Alfred looks around. To his left and right he can see more men are coming towards him. All wearing similar ponchos.

Makes matters worse Alfred heard a screeching sound as their horses gallop away in fright... Alfred cursing himself at the situation... As the barrage of bullets continues the men yip and snark at Alfred. Looking for his Winchester he notices it near Thomas a couple yards away... Alfred yells at Thomas... "Sir!" As he goes deeper behind the tree for cover as yips gets closer. Thomas battling out with the smaller man... which is quite resistant towards his punches... However Thomas hears the barrage of bullets and looks for his friend... turning his back once, the bandit gets a sucker punch... Thomas recovers quickly. He hears his partner's cry. He yells back "A little busy Alfred!" as he slugs his assailant back. Alfred yells back "No sir... My...Ahhhh!" As more bullets puncture the poor oak tree. Thomas sees the men focus some of their attention to him he back flips perfectly behind the bandit and uses him as a shield... The bandit screams as he is peppered with bullets... Thomas thanking his luck for the bandit's tough skin and having no choice fires back... He instantly hits one in the head... being an expert marksman... All of his comrades immediately go for cover shocked. Knowing he didn't have much time Thomas drops the dead bandit and tumbles to cover to a nearby tree.

Thomas screams out to Alfred... "Alfred!" Alfred dodging fire as he dashes to another tree... "YES SIR!?" Thomas opens fire on another bandit. The bandits still scared, doesn't come out of cover... "Make sure you take the one on the left..." Thomas proclaims. Alfred trying to get closer to his gun is barraged again by bullets as the bandit knew they didn't need two shooters shooting them. However one pops his head slightly to check for Thomas, who instantly head shots him. The bandits out raged now... Focus all there fire power on Thomas... Hoping to flush him out... Thomas yelling out "Alfred WHERE IS THAT COVER FIRE!? Alfred angrily yelling "I WOULD IF I COULD SIR! BUT I DON'T HAVE MY GUN!" Thomas stops as he sees the bullets ricocheting off his tree... He begins to laugh... Alfred unamused yells "SIR?!" Thomas continues to laugh... "Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred infuriated "I DID TELL YOU!" Thomas laughs... "No you didn't." "YES I DID! The bandits confused stop for second as they look at each other not knowing what to do as one man laughing hysterically the other... screaming until he turned red... As Thomas knew this would throw off the bandits... He secretly grabs a giant red bullet from his pouch. Takes his gun and open it where there is a huge hole in the center... He places it in there... as he screams to "Alfred NOW!" Alfred feeling dry of the throat stops as he goes for cover...

As the bandits shocked again Thomas fires a single round which burst from his gun a flame. Hitting the tree the bandits look at each other as the bullet erupts in a small flame explosion knocking all the bandits out of cover. As the smoke began to clear, weary and disoriented Alfred had his chance to charge for his Winchester. Diving almost and forgetting about his gentleman status he rolls as arms himself with his gun... to his side though he notices the horses ran away. Alfred surveying the scene charges at the bandits... Pointing his gun directly to the leader... A brute of a man, not at all clean shaven. Eyes and hair black as coal. His face bared a scar on the left side. Alfred yells to them in Spanish "Nobody move! HANDS UP!" all the bandits look up as they put there hands up. The scar man smiles as he looked to Alfred... Alfred looking for Thomas is relived when he drags the dead bandits. Thomas tosses Alfred a rope... "You look like you seen a ghost old chum... Tie them up..." After a few minutes they tie up the bandits... The scarred man still smiling at them. Alfred still not letting his guard down arms himself while Thomas casually puts away his enormous revolver. "Now... Alfred let us question these rascals on why they tried to shoot us..." Alfred wondered why Thomas was so calm in situations like these. Such in Chicago they dealt with a boxer gang. A bunch of African American hooligans that wanted to mug them. Or in New York City when a bunch of Chinese girls tried to seduce them to steal all there money... Or in Boston dealing with some Irish gun men trying to gun them down. Regardless the situation... afterword Thomas always showed mercy and offered them the best of humanity. From his kindness somehow they understand that. Alfred stood their proudly as he saw his master repeat the same from before.

Thomas calmly asked... "So I know you all need the money but who hired you to kill me?" The bandits chuckle the scarred man says something not so nice in Spanish. As he does Alfred enraged about to raise the butt of his rifle to the bandit's good side of his face... Thomas stops... "Cool your hand Alfred" as he pats him on the shoulder... Now in Spanish Thomas asks "I ask again... who hired you? and who's your boss?" A little shocked that this gringo can speak Spanish but fluently. The scarred man replies... "Me I am in charge senor..." They chuckle again. Thomas smiles "Well my bandit friend..." Thomas gets closer "Can you tell me why you and your men attacked us?" The scar man shrugged "I don't know amigo but this picture right here that will say other wise..." Thomas puzzled at first grabs two nearby posters. Indeed they were wanted posters. Both a bounty for Thomas Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. For obstructing justice and for larceny and robbery Thomas Wayne $3,000 reward. Thomas looks at Alfred's poster. Womanizer, bandit, larceny and robbery...$1,000. Thomas stays silent for a moment Alfred still not letting his guard down asks "Sir?"

Thomas not uttering a word hands off the posters to Alfred... Alfred taking a quick glance at them he looks at Thomas... "Oh my word... Thomas I am so..." As he was about to finish Thomas yells at the top of his lungs... "YESSSS!" The bandit and Alfred look at him shocked and a little puzzled, as he begins to dance for joy. Picking up one of the bandits and dancing with him to a merry tune for a few minutes. Alfred fearing the worse...That his master finally lost it... He slowly asks..."Sir!? Are you...?" Thomas drops the bandit... "Alfred don't you see we are finally wanted fellows…" Alfred in his mind... "Oh dear... I think he really did lose it..." Thomas explains... "I know it sounds mad but think about it... Why did we come out here...?" Alfred suddenly realized where this was going. "Adventure... sir..." Thomas boasts loudly..."Right and what makes things more adventurous?"

Alfred sighs again... "An ordeal, a impasse... a challenge..." Thomas pats his partners shoulder... "My thoughts exactly... With these posters... we have just cemented our infamy. And what an adventure it will be. Two young chaps... seeking fame and glory... Traveling the country side against the law... Just like in a novel..." Thomas excited as if a little boy was reenacting his favorite play or movie. Alfred sighs again... "Sir with all due respect I don't think you grasp the situation..." Thomas shaking..." I don't but isn't it exciting Alfred..." Alfred angry this time had enough of his master shenanigans... "No it is not sir. We are wanted men. For a crime we did not commit. Somebody is out there to tarnish your good name! DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU!?" Thomas shocked at first, Alfred never yells... This must be important... "Alfred" he says quietly... "We finally have the chance to go out and live out our dreams... Adventure... Remember the promise you made me..." Alfred calms down... "Yes... sir... I remember but this is different... we were just children... We didn't know any better... This is real life sir…" Thomas puts his hand on his shoulder "Yes I know but don't you want to tell your grand children... That in your youth you went out forth to adventures no body ever dreamed off..." Alfred sighs again… "Alfred I am asking you as a friend... Yes by all means we have to find the ones responsible to tarnishing our good names... But let's do our best to go out there... and just have some fun... What say you good chum?" Alfred sighs again... "You are insane sir... But" He sighs not believing what he was going to say… "But if it is tally hoo to adventure... I say..." He sighs again... "Tally... hoo!"

Thomas Wayne smiles and hits his friend shoulder hard... out of affection... "That's the spirit old boy… Come let us away..." As they begin to walk they hear a "Hey! Are you going to untie us?" The scarred man spoke perfect English. They look at the cheeky fellow as they walked up to him... Thomas proclaims "You speak English...?" "Si senor" says the scarred man grinning... Alfred a bit angry again "Why didn't you tell us?!" The man shrugs "You didn't ask senor..." Thomas asks "So what do I call you dear fellow...?' The man shrugs... "Don't know! My Spanish name is to long for you to understand..." Thomas nods... "Yes... Most Spanish names are long..." The man goes on "Tell me about it. When I was little I had to say the whole thing in Church every Sunday... You know how annoying that was... " Thomas laughs "I can bet..." The bandits and Thomas laugh. Alfred unamused wondering why Thomas always treated strangers as friends... Especially since these men tried to kill them a few minutes ago... Was in naivety or was it because Thomas saw past the stereotypes, acts of violence and saw them as men... Indeed foolish but in a way admirable... "To tell you the truth the senor, I was thinking of a good bandit name... But nothing seems to stick..." Thomas thinks about for a minute, then smiles... "What if I call you Scar..." The man stops and puzzled..."Scar..." Then realizing the scar on his face... " OHHHH YEAAAH! Thank you senor... " Thomas laughs... "Not at all Scar... The pleasure was all mine..." Alfred shakes his head... As he cocks his Winchester... "Sir... what we do with these... fellows..." The bandits suddenly remain silent... As they knew Alfred meant business. Thomas stops as he thinks long and hard... and finally says "Let them go..." Alfred shocked from what he was hearing... "WHAT?! Sir you can't be serious they tried to kill us for a bounty just a few minutes ago!" Thomas sighs "Indeed it is true... Scar what will you and your men do if I release you..." Scar shrugs. "I don't know to be honest senor... We can reclaim your bounty or rob a train... I mean it not like we can sign for a job application..." Thomas a bit of sadness fills his voice... "Because you're bandits?" They all laugh... "No senor we are Mexicans... Nobody wants to hire us. And the ones that do treat us worse than animals..."

Regardless if Scars words were true or not there was a sense of humanity in his voice. Most Mexicans fleeing Mexico was searching for a better life, But were met with bigotry and harshness. Thomas feeling a bit guilty, of being privileged... Asks Alfred... "Alfred let them go..." Alfred still shocked... what he said the bandits began to chuckle... But all of sudden his voice hardens... "With out any ammunition..." Scar sighs... "Ammo isn't cheap..." Thomas nods... "Its not... But I will show you how you can make your own..." Alfred sighs... As he begins to disarm, and remove any ammunition from the bandits. Eventually the bandits were freed. Instead of attacking them like little children watched Thomas as he explained in Spanish how take normal shells, a clamp and gunpowder to make ammunition... Alfred not letting his guard down... watches them closely... The bandits are quick learners... As they returned all the bullets they made... Thomas told them to be on there way... Scar smiles... "I am not going to lie senor... We may come back again to reclaim your bounty... But for what its worth... Thank you... For your kindness..." He screams at them to move out...as they all scatter...

Alfred when seeing the last one was gone from there sight...finally lowers his defenses... He is filled different emotions... as Thomas begins to look around… "Now then that's that lets look for our horses... They shouldn't have gone far..." Indeed the sun was beginning to set. It was imperative they find there horses and fast... Alfred still standing there gets an overwhelming emotion of angst as he looks at Thomas... "Why?" Thomas turns around as Alfred goes all out." WHY SIR? Why do you allow people who were trying to kill you?! Let them go and teach them how to arm themselves!? WHY SIR!? WHAT WOULD POSSES YOU TO THAT?! WHY!?" Thomas stays quiet for a moment then smiles... "Because Alfred my dear boy it is right thing to do. Put yourself in their shoes. Broken home. Struggling all there life. Sometimes it takes one act of kindness to make a man turn a new leaf." Alfred calms down surprisingly... As again naivety "Your naivety will be your downfall sir... " Thomas laughs... "If it is then I have a lot to do before then..." Thomas grins... and Alfred shakes his head... And smiles... A good man... A fool but a good man... Thomas looks around "Now where are those horses..." As they begin to look for it they hear a squeal sound... coming from a hill ridge... They see both of their horses along with a man holding both reigns...

The man was tall... Was covered in decorative feathers... feathers black like a crow... His skin pained black and white. He wore a strange mask... Almost like a bat... he had a small cape... Followed by a few Tomahawks... and several pouch bags... He was a Native American... but did not say a word... As they approached him he was not startled... Then handed the reigns to them... as they looked at each other for a second they saw the figure disappeared... They look around frantically. Alfred with awed jaw "My word... How did he..." They look all over the ridge... There was no way he could of jumped off... The drop would kill a man... Thomas laughs... As he yells out loud..." Thank you dear fellow whatever or wherever you are!?" Alfred checks the gear... on the horses. All present and accounted for... "What a peculiar fellow?" Thomas laughs... "You see Alfred... an act of kindness goes a long way..." Alfred smiles... "A coincidence sir..." Thomas laughs "Alfred my dear boy in this adventure... there are no coincidences..." Alfred shrugs as they both saddle up... As both travel towards the sunset the Native American figure watches them from a far... Through his mask he whispers... "Waaaayne..."

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thank you see you all next Friday.


End file.
